yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuji Otogi (manga)
| height = 179 cm | weight = 64 kg | blood_type = B | favorite_food = Chinese cuisine | least_favorite_food = Vinegared food | relatives = Mr. Clown (father) | occupation = * Game designer * Shop owner | organization = Black Clown | school = Domino High School | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World }} Ryuji Otogi is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Ryuji Otogi, known as Duke Devlin in the English anime. Biography ''Dungeon Dice Monsters'' Ryuji's father, Mr. Clown was an apprentice to the master gamer, Sugoroku Mutou, until he challenged him to the Devil's Board Game, over the ownership of the Millennium Puzzle. Clown lost the game, causing his face to became disfigured. He raised Ryuji with the intention of seeking revenge. Since Ryuji was a child, his father told him about the Millennium Puzzle and how the one who solved it would be given the title "King of Games". Ryuji learned that Sugoroku's grandson, Yugi solved the puzzle and used its power to defeat numerous enemies. To exact his father's revenge and win ownership of the Puzzle, Ryuji planned on taking away everything Yugi cared about and invented all kinds of games, including Dungeon Dice Monsters, just to fight him. When Ryuji was 16, he first spotted Yugi at the outside Mr. Clown's game shop, the Black Crown, the day before the grand opening, and found it hard to believe he was a super gamer. He also joined Yugi's class that day and impressed a group of girls in the class, with his dice tricks, making Yugi's friend Katsuya Jonouchi jealous. He overhead Jonouchi bragging about his own gaming skills and after pretending to be impressed, offered to play a dice in cup game with him. Ryuji placed a die underneath an upside down cup and bet he could move the die without touching the cup. If he succeeded, Jonouchi would do whatever he wanted for a week and if he failed, he would do whatever Jonouchi wanted for a week. Jonouchi accepted, hoping the humiliate Ryuji and steal the attention he was getting from the girls. He tricked Jonouchi exposing the die, by pretending it had moved into his hand and asking him to pick up the cup to confirm. He then grabbed the die. Having won the bet, he planned on using Jonouchi to tear apart Yugi's friendship. Yugi protested that the bet was unfair, but Ryugi explained that everything he did was within the rules of the game and that Jonouchi had lost for failing to see the game's blind spot. in the dice in cup game.]] Ignoring Yugi's advice, Jonouchi challenged Ryuji to another game wagering another week as Ryuji's slave for his freedom. This time Ryuji proposed they play Four Aces. He placed the four aces, from a deck of standard playing cards, face-down. If Jonouchi could turn over two cards of the same color, he would win. Jonouchi miscalculated the odds of winning at one-in-two, when they were actually one-in-three in favor of Ryuji. He played the game twice, losing both times. Ryuji began issuing his orders to Jonouchi by telling him he was not to speak to anyone else and that Jonouchi was to bark when he spoke to him. Yugi objected to Ryuji referring to himself as Jonouchi's master and insisted that Jonouchi did not have to listen to him. As Jonouchi tried telling Yugi to stay out of this, Ryuji flung a die at his jaw, knocking him back, for speaking without permission. Yugi then switched to Dark Yugi, who challenged Ryuji to a game, wagering his services for Jonouchi's freedom. in Four Aces]] Having realized the unbalanced odds in Four Aces, Dark Yugi insisted that they add a joker to the four cards and take turns turning over one card each, until they each had two. If a player turned over the joker they would lose, if a player turned over two aces of the same color they would win and if both players turned over two aces of the same color it would be a tie. They played twice, with Ryuji losing both times. Ryuji asked if this was a "shell game", prompting Dark Yugi to explain to Jonouchi that the previous version of the game had been rigged. Ryuji then realized that the only way to win was for the other player to get the joker and that each player had an equal chance of doing that. Ryuji reported to his father that he had tested Yugi with a game and was impressed. However his father whipped him for losing and got him to look at his face, reminding him what Sugoroku had done. He apologized afterwards, but Ryuji said it was okay and vowed to get his revenge. At the Black Crown grand opening, Mr. Crown framed Yugi for shoplifting and after confiscating his Millennium Puzzle put him in a room to face Ryuji in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Ryuji explained some of the rules and they began playing. Without the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi had to play without aid of Dark Yugi. At the beginning of the Ryuji Summoned a monster per turn, while Yugi failed to Summon until his fourth turn, due to the high Level of the dice Yugi used. Yugi's Level 4 monsters were strong enough to overpower Ryuji's monsters. However Ryuji used the effect of "Bomb Lizard" to destroy Yugi's Level 4 "Crocosaurus" and move his monsters close to Yugi's Dungeon Master. Yugi began to doubt he ever had a chance of winning, but Ryuji demanded to see the true abilities of the person, who solved the Millennium Puzzle. He explained that the Puzzle had been taken for that purpose and that the winner of the Duel would keep it. Ryuji attacked Yugi's first Life Point, after Yugi placed a die on the field without dimensioning it. However this was a gambit Yugi had planned, as it lined up Ryuji's monsters for his own "Iron Golem Gorogon" to flatten after he dimensioned it on the next turn. Battle City Ceremonial Battle Dice Pool With the exception of his black dice, Ryuji used entirely Dragons in Dice Pool, when he played Dungeon Dice Monsters against Yugi. Games References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters